family
by Huanted Darkling
Summary: Just, great, new recruits. These X8's better be more useful than those X7's, why is it that I always get is stuck with the overly rebellious ones.  This is my first fanfic please read. criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Title: unkown

Author: Huanted Darkling

Fandom's: Mainly dark angel and supernatural crossover later on it will incorporate NCIS and harry potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.

Paring: will be decided later.

Warnings: there may be slash it is to be decided, bad language, violence.

Authors note: this is my first fanfic please R&R constructive criticism welcome.

- X5-454 Pov-

Just, great, new recruits. These X8's better be more useful, unlike those X7's with their hive like mentality. Why is it that I always get stuck with the overly rebellious one's, The ones that don't follow orders, have no respect to the officers. Lydecker briefed me that X8-593 is a transgenic over there who thinks he's the alpha around here, who does the brat think he is, this wouldn't be the first time they dumped one of them with me. "Listen up I'm X5-494, and you'll do as I say, as I am your new CO, do you understand,"

A chorus of "yes sirs," ran through the assembled X8's, it didn't sound like all of them responded to me. Looking down at the, well, they could only be described as toddlers, there's no other way of putting it they had to vary between 3 and 5, trying to spot the X8 who didn't respond, it was the same X8 as before X8-593 I think he was. I noticed that a more animal like smell drifting from one of the X-8's it was as if someone had more animal in their cocktail than the others, the one kid who smelled the most strongly of his cocktail, but still looked the same with eerily glowing green eyes .

Trusting my instincts I practically growled out infusing my voice with dominance "I said, do you understand," the second time, asserting my position as alpha for the time being , to appeases those who are guided more so by their instincts rather than the human in their DNA. My instincts were proved correct when the previously silent X8-593 acknowledge that I was the Alpha here.

-Time Skip- 1 year

-Pov Change X8-593-

The first year with our squads or families as the others call them, had been to say the least, entertaining. The alpha and I sort of acquired a reputation for always being at each other's throats, I'm always changeling his dominance well at least trying to. The funny thing is that when they tried separating us, by transferring me into a different squad, whoever they put me with I would never listen to them because they hadn't proven to be the alpha, no matter what they did especially when they sent me to PSY-OPS but that didn't work, in my world I only had one alpha."X8-593" ah, think of the alpha and he shall appear. Alpha is one strange CO; he disappears for months at a time on some supposed deep cover opp. When he gets back he acts like he owns the place, stupid alpha.

-Pov Change X5-494-

Not much seemed to have changed in the time I was away 593 still doesn't listen to any one but me, still being the rebel that he is, not much I can do about that, I still find that fact oh so funny.

Man I am so not tired stupid lame excuse piece of concrete they call a bed I've slept on better in those rundown no-tell motels than this place. Wait, what was that, this time I heard it for sure a small child's whimper it, almost sounds like Sammy when he's having a nightmare, but at manticore there is no Sammy just my soldiers , as much as were treated like soldiers no matter what age we are no one should have to suffer through some of the nightmares this place comes up with, rising from my concrete slab of a bed with the fluid grace that is written in to the very core of my DNA, scanning over the tops of the sleeping transgenic forms trying to spot the nightmare entrapped individual.

Zeroing in on the sound trapped in the very corner of the room, the same corner that X8-593 has declared as his, moving fluidly over to the whimpering boy, I could easily recognise the signs that PSY-OPS leaves behind, no one should have to suffer the effects let alone the after effects on their lonesome.

-Pov Change X8- 593-

Jolting out of the clutches of the prison of my dreams, my first instinct is to curl up into myself and silently cry myself back to sleep hoping that the nightmares don't come back, but the warmth of the hand on my shoulder and the comforting smell of the figure that roused me from my terrors, halted my first instinct and produced another to curl up into the warm comfortable figure.

Is this what it feels like to have family to have a brother, the stilling of the arms around me causing realisation to flood through me, pushing away from the warm chest to look at the one I had now dubbed brother, the face that met me was that of X5-494, my alpha, the one who understands me, my newly dubbed big brother. The concerned look on 494's face washed away the unknown fear off my own and replaces it with acceptance and joy. Curling back in to the warm chest of my brother nuzzling into it and purring, slightly ashamed by this but at the same time not caring almost chanting the word's brother and mine in my head, mentally marking 494 as said brother.

-Pov Change X5-494 -

Stilling at the mumbled "brother," falling from the little ones mouth, the most detached X8 of the group, the raw emotions that I saw cross 593's face were fear, followed shortly by acceptance and joy, before the young transgenic curled back into my chest nuzzling and purring. The word , "Zeppelin," stumbled from my lips which was met with a quietness and lack of purring as an emerald jewelled stare filled with questions and a cute confused tilt of the head met my gaze, "every one need's a name, Zeppelin can now be yours," ruffling the newly dubbed zeppelin's black fuzz that was called hair to all those who haven't been on an outside mission yet. The joy shining in zeppelins eyes confirmed that he did in fact like the name.

Tbc…

HD~


	2. please read

This Author urges everyone to sign this petition as 65117 signature more is still needed to STOP SOPA 2014. They're at it again! Can't they give up? Not all of us can FIT in libraries, OR have the TIME to go there ANYWAY. Sure, Piracy is BAD but to stop piracy, just arrest the morons doing it, DON'T SHUT DOWN INFORMATION/VIDEO WEBSITES in a bid to stop piracy as WE STUDENTS NEED those websites for our SCHOOLWORK. Not only that, RESEARCH MATERIAL for SCHOOL THESIS one cannot find in the frigging library AND we are THREATENED to lose our SOURCE OF ENTERTAINMENT! We FANFICTION AUTHORS are included in this THREATENED LIST. Please SIGN UP at the .gov and once you LOG IN, please find .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr and PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION. We need 65117 more before March 19 2014. If we fail to make it on time... BYE BYE to THINGS WE LOVE ON THE INTERNET. 90% WORLDWIDE WILL BE AFFECTED. To STOP PIRACY, just arrest the morons doing it without affecting 90% of the people across the globe WHO NEEDS THE INTERNET by SHUTTING DOWN WEBSITES. To those who would spare a few minutes to sign, you helped millions in our community. THANK YOU! 


End file.
